


无意义pwp

by DevLeuchte



Category: CNOW
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevLeuchte/pseuds/DevLeuchte





	无意义pwp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teacher????](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=teacher%3F%3F%3F%3F).



那个老师，你知道我说的就是你，麻烦再爱我一次！

私设两人是室友。  
非常ooc。我只想开车。老师原谅我。  
这个肉是真的好难吃啊（。 也没有beta的，错字和语法问题不管了不管了（。

[LGDSHY]的组队邀请已超时。  
[LGDSHY]的组队邀请已超时。  
[LGDSHY]的组队邀请已超时。

第三次看到左下角出现「组队超时」字样的时候，程雅各终于确信坐在他旁边那个的小孩子是真的生气了。他侧头去瞧郑杨杰的屏幕，对方正在翻其过于庞大的好友列表，四下找人组排，他再瞧郑杨杰的神情，对方眉头皱皱脸蛋鼓鼓眼神凶狠又委屈，几乎是回到了赛场上被疯狂针对的时刻。情况不容乐观，即使茜茜因为愤怒而鼓起的脸蛋粉粉嫩嫩如Q弹，情况也依旧不容乐观。  
“拜拜泰勒”，程雅各忍痛关掉音乐软件，暗黑曲风瞬间切换成队友们一拥而上的鬼哭狼嚎，但在兔子撕心裂肺的“帮我帮我”和小鸟同样撕心裂肺的“我杀了五个真的叼”中，还是听到了身边人压低音量的一句痛骂：130你个弱智。

？？？  
我不就是因为林迟青拒绝了你一次组排吗？程雅各有点好笑，他伸手朝着郑杨杰头顶那撮乱毛过去准备乱摸一把，根据程雅各第一手研究资料所得，虽然摸其他部位会更爽爆，但对方不甚开心的话容易被讨厌，而虽然郑杨杰被摸头时的表情又凶又烦躁，其内心的愉悦值却会不断+1。可惜形势的不乐观程度大大超出了程雅各的预料，对方砰地一声起身，傲风电竞椅傲然在程雅各眼前转了一圈，伴随着一声“130你是真的弱智！”直接冲出了训练室。  
地下室瞬间陷入安静两三秒，然后程雅各感受到后脑勺传来的受难于某防水锤子的眼神攻击。

应该是要去追的，肯定是要去追的，程雅各这么想。他匆匆帮茜茜退出排位（所幸挑选英雄的倒计时还没结束），然后又回头跳出自己和MY（本来能成为无敌四人装甲车）的三轮车，在又开始群魔乱舞的训练室唯一指定吵闹BGM的鼓舞下，朝楼上的寝室跑去。

 

郑杨杰花了三秒钟考虑自己是不是过于戏剧化了，又花了三秒钟说服自己绝对没有。他用力抱紧从隔壁床拿来的枕头，下巴也狠狠压在上面，他不会缩进被窝里偷偷掉眼泪的，他只是铁汉柔情地抱着枕头坐在床侧思考人生罢了。枕头上残留气息的主人和他心里那一丝极其微不足道的酸涩并无半点关系。然而前者几乎是下一秒就站在了他的面前。  
“呦呦呦，这么喜欢我的枕头的呢？”

独处的时分，总不能像其他时候一般以胡言乱语搪塞过去。程雅各的身影压在郑杨杰抬起来看他的眼睛里，这种时刻年长者总是令人厌恶地端出其固有的审问与高傲姿态，郑杨杰反手把枕头扔向对方的脸，当然被对方近距离内接下，郑杨杰并不打算玩赌气的把戏，但他并不知道该从何抒发内心的情绪，因而也就更加慌乱。或许程雅各能看出这一点，他的手贴上郑杨杰不由自主鼓起的脸颊，轻轻捏了一下。  
“你在生气之前我因为MY那边的车而拒绝了你吗？”  
郑杨杰嫌恶地瞄了一眼掐着他脸蛋的手，假情假意推搡一把又收回，转而抓紧他眼前人的衣角，几乎是畏缩地抬头看向程雅各。  
“你是不是不喜欢我了？”

“你今天是有病吗？”程雅各伸出另一只手，一齐温柔地捏住他两边脸颊。  
“我是不是，哪里做得不够好？”  
“满分一百分，我给你一百三十分好不好？”  
“都他妈满分一百了怎么还能多出三十分啊你是不是智障？”  
“那你为什么突然开始怀疑我喜欢谁啊？”  
“因为……”郑杨杰顿了一下，眨眨眼睛，“因为你现在更喜欢和林迟青一起玩，或者小鸟？因为好像……小鸟也很可爱。然后你就，没有那么喜欢我了？”

程雅各真的很想笑，并非讥讽也非无奈，而是几近要被眼前的小奶糖无意识中表露出来待遇所溺死的幸福笑容。  
“茜茜，”程雅各笑起来，“你是真的可爱。”  
“所以你到底是不是最喜欢我啊？”  
“是是是。肯定是啊。人家可是喜欢你喜欢到只想对你一个人这个样子哦。”  
“什么样子？”

郑杨杰话音还没落地，自己就被夹在了程雅各和床垫之中，而程雅各的手已经绕进他的上衣摸进他的腰畔。  
“就这样子吗？你是真的菜130。”  
“傻逼我给你说你脸已经红了。”  
“智障。”  
“你乳头也硬了，我一摸你你就乳头硬，你是不是一直在想我啊？”  
郑杨杰刚想以垃圾话回以颜色，结果对方直接倾下身子过来吻他，将他分散精力想出来的话一瞬间全部散去了。他隐隐约约觉得程雅各在解他的裤子，又觉得他在抚摸自己的脊骨骨节，但最多的触觉还是来自于他唇上这支吻。  
程雅各的吻技不知道在成年人中排行几何，但对付郑杨杰实在是绰绰有余了，他舔咬着郑杨杰的唇瓣，气息从唇间的缝隙里不疾不徐流转进郑杨杰的口腔里。神经末梢尽职尽责，和压在脊背处敏感带的手一同逼得郑杨杰眼神虚晃起来。郑杨杰不受控制地挣扎了一下，结果对方整个身子真切地压倒在他身上，一路让他陷进柔软的床垫里。  
彼此贴合的身体辐射着令人难堪的热度，烧得他脑子都开始昏沉迷乱。毕竟一下子有太多的130信号向他靠来了，手指在发间又在腰窝，唇齿在他的唇齿又在他的脖颈，情欲的浪潮在他的身体里慢慢蓄积，顺着被脱下的内裤张开腿，就好像松了缎带的礼物盒自我敞开。他死死缠住程雅各的腰，紧密压着对方小腹的会阴被耻毛扎得酸爽异常，而自己的屁股抵着对方的阴茎，几乎是稍微在它周围颤抖一下就能回忆起被它穿透的实感。

程雅各并不打算直接吃掉他。虽然郑杨杰已经从内而外将自己烹熟，连肤色都晕出大片大片的粉红，可年长者的癖好总是要将他折腾一番才肯罢休，比如此时此刻对方还在不停地撩拨他，他的耳边都要被身上人哈出来的气濡湿，而程雅各甚至不打算安抚一下他硬到发痛的下身，只是调整姿势一般偶尔出现微小的动作弧度，于是在他屁股下面的那只阴茎再次擦过他翕动的穴口。  
“……呜。”郑杨杰反抗的话语到了嘴边，便被这一扫再次软了神智。咬着他乳头的人吮麻他半边胸口，抬起头来瞧他的神色仍是一派了然的得意贱相。

“哪里不舒服哦，不舒服我们就先不要做了？”  
就算被撩拨到思绪不清，郑杨杰也可以判断出对方的语气里没有半点疼惜。他咬咬牙，收回要破口而出的呻吟，以他能所能完成的最冷静的声音开口道：”……不做就滚。”  
回应是对方轻易撤身而去，身上粘腻的潮热被窗外夜风摇晃掉半，郑杨杰迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，又被抽屉开合的声音安下心来。  
“失策失策，应该让你还清醒的时候帮我一下的。”程雅各咕咕哝哝说着给自己套上安全套，被他压在身下抖抖索索的郑杨杰眯着眼睛，抬起手想要接过程雅各手里的润滑剂。然而程雅各只是避开他的探寻，低头下来啾他脸蛋一口。  
“下次、让你帮我准备哦。”润滑剂咕噜噜滚到床下，而草莓香气已经溢满两个人之间的狭小领域。郑杨杰任由对方把他的双腿圈住年长者的腰际，粘腻的高热物体抵住他同样黏腻的会阴。  
但即使知识与经验匮乏如郑杨杰，他也还记得自己现在是根本吞不下这个过分乖张的柱形草莓的，郑杨杰松开搭在程雅各肩膀上的右手，顺着对方的手臂最终落在对方的手腕上，微微加重的小猫般力道几乎要挠碎程雅各努力压抑的忍耐力。

郑杨杰闷哼一声，突然捅进他内里的手指在他体内画着圈，过于明显的异物不适感稍稍唤醒了他稀薄的理智。程雅各正在转移他的注意力，吸吮乳头的力道几乎令郑杨杰觉得对方在怀念他或许悲惨的童年往事，而随着吸吮的频率一起插入他体内的手指则越来越接近他传闻中的突起。  
程雅各不发一言，而第二根手指也共同加入了对他后庭的袭击。郑杨杰已经开始有些发痛了，但痛楚似乎总伴随着一丝暗示般的愉悦，抓紧程雅各背部的手指由于痛苦和紧缩而泛白，正当他要几乎为疼痛抗议的时候，对方终于触碰到了他隐秘的角落。而对方也几乎在同时吻住他的唇齿，这一瞬间被堵住的感觉令郑杨杰略微意识到自己可能是浪叫出了声，而接下来后续手指的加入就彻底侵占了他仅存的理智。  
太难受了，彻底被点开的空虚搅得他小腹作痛，而青蛙完全不知道是过于谨慎还是故意令他崩溃，撤开的手指后并没有预料中阴茎的侵袭，他几乎眼泪都要掉出来，身下的洞口压着阴茎，而身上的人只顾摆正他的头亲吻他的眼睛。  
“程……雅各……”他气声发问，而对方同样呼吸粗重。  
“茜茜……这次是真的不回头了哦。”  
“你能不能不要废话，早就不能回头了吧……你给我——”郑杨杰发誓他如果还能聚集起那么一点点的力气，现在程雅各早就被他压在身下被他直接吞掉了事。而还没等他把话讲完或是把思绪想清楚，欲念了太久的阴茎终于一鼓作气地挤进了他早已空虚了太久的体内。

茜茜被情欲熏红的眼角里几乎是即刻就滚出眼泪，程雅各拨开对方被汗水濡湿缠绵在一起的刘海，然后舔掉滑进耳侧和脖颈的泪水。身下的小孩子夹得他生疼，但是一路火花闪电奔上来的神经信号又让他爽到几乎立刻就想捣烂死死咬着他的内壁。他说茜茜放松，郑杨杰双手双腿圈紧身上人的力道愈发强力。他说茜茜我要开始操你啦想被我好好操的话就放松一点，郑杨杰仍然是挂着哭腔呻吟出声。他说那我不管了直接开始操你了哦。郑杨杰微弱地点了点头。

撞击进茜茜的时候总有点担心茜茜会不会受伤，稚嫩的身体能够承担的强度如何，大概只能仰仗人体的坚韧程度来解答。毕竟程雅各已经没有多余的时间来思考这个问题了，茜茜已经被操到软成一团甜蜜的糖水，下面的小嘴根本没有抵抗地和他的进攻相互依存辅助，程雅各决定把这份默契归功在屏幕里太多次他和茜茜的绝妙合作，以至于转到床上也是契合到爆炸。他一边操，一边忧心忡忡茜茜的声音会不会引来队友的驻足，想吻住茜茜声音的时候又不忍心失去彻底发情的茜茜过于缠绵的呻吟，算了算了今天就让茜茜好好发泄好了。正当他下定决心彻底不管不顾，郑杨杰把他死死抱在自己怀里，不断收缩的灼热内壁预示了高潮的来临，程雅各跟着收缩的节奏加重了力道，两个人全身粘在一起的姿势让小茜茜夹在了两个人的小腹之中，郑杨杰的声音越来越失控而断续。程雅各把两人的额头顶在一起，心跳似乎都同步，而茜茜突然一下弹起把头埋进程雅各的脖颈，剧烈颤抖的身体和彻底哭起来的声音终于证明他被彻底的操上了高潮。  
程雅各抱着颤抖的软糯米团，因高潮而失序乱夹他的内里几乎要逼得他也叫出声来，茜茜还沉浸在高潮之中，而他也已临近。年长者舔舐对方泛红的脖颈和锁骨，经历高潮中的身体敏感得不可思议，他几乎动一下就换来茜茜在他背后的一套抓痕，而他又同样失控地想要更多。茜茜似乎有些轻微的回神，埋在他脖颈里的头抬起来贴近他，然后温柔而认真地亲吻住了程雅各。  
高潮淹没他的最后一瞬间，程雅各有那么一点点后悔自己因太过正人君子而戴了套。

 

“爽不爽？”  
“没你爽，弱智。”  
“不要嘴硬哦茜茜，不要让我测试是你的嘴硬还是我的？？硬哦。”  
“你想让我口你吗？”  
“茜茜你不要一脸纯良说出这种话好不好！这样大人承受不了的！”  
“智障。”  
“不要傲娇啦茜茜，快说爱我！”  
“……我，”茜茜又钻进他的怀里，压低音量到气若游丝的闷闷作声，“我最喜欢你了。”  
“嘻嘻，”捏一下茜茜的屁股，迎接茜茜一脚反击，130美滋滋继续发言，“爱你哦茜茜。”  
“……嗯嗯！”


End file.
